


Ravenous

by AKnightOfWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Skywalker - Freeform, Bens a bad influence on droids, Don't underestimate the Ewoks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gray Jedi, Humor, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey's a Skywalker, Therapy Ewoks gone wrong, Threepio to the rescue, We need to talk about the Ewoks, Won't someone please think of the Ewoks?, but not in the way that you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfWren/pseuds/AKnightOfWren
Summary: 38 ABY. Nearly four decades since the Battle of Yavin. The greatest of all great wars has finally come to an end. The Resistance has been disbanded, allowing those seeking comfort and security among their ranks to finally pursue the lives they had always dreamt of. But something sinister is lurking in the lush greens of the Forest Moon of Endor, something that not even the Skywalker's could have seen coming.





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/gifts).



> My dear Buni, I can't tell you how much fun I had writing this and I only hope you have as much fun reading it. I'd like to say a little bit more to you here but I know that if I did you would know who I am straight away. Your next chapter shouldn't be too much longer than a few days (hopefully).

 

The war had taken things from everyone. Partners, siblings, friends, and lovers. But for Rey, while she lost many important people, she gained something she never expected to find in war - a family. It may be broken and they may not be her own flesh and blood, but it’s _hers_ all the same.

 

She looked around at the small groups of people, nervously milling around, waiting to find out why Leia had called them out of their newfound retirement to join her in the operations room of the nearly empty resistance base. While the walls were now bare of propaganda, various objectives, and First Order targets, the room was still filled with vast amounts of equipment. It might not ever be needed again, but after the defeat of the Empire and the rise of the First Order so soon afterwards, Rey could understand Leia’s reluctance to completely gut the place.

 

Whatever Leia had called them there for, Rey realised it wasn’t to catch up as her mother-in-law appeared in the middle of the room. Leia looked every bit as tired as she had in the final days leading up to the defeat of the First Order, and Rey immediately began to worry that her family might get taken away from her once again.

 

Rey considered for a moment. Now that Ben had found his way home, it was unusual for him and Leia to go more than two days without speaking, maybe he might have an idea. Picking him out of the crowd, she moved in front of him and tugged on his sleeve, pulling his attention away from his conversation with Finn.

 

In order to keep herself calm, she took one of his hands in her own and played with the plain black wedding band on his finger before looking up to meet his warm gaze. “Do you know anything about why we’re here?” She looked over her shoulder to Leia to emphasise her point.

 

Ben followed her line of sight and once his eyes met his mother’s, his eyebrows immediately furrowed. “I don’t know, but it ain’t good.”

 

Rey internally smiled at his answer, remembering his father uttering the same phrase when he and Chewie had taken her and Finn to Takodana to meet Maz. Ben may never admit it, but he’s every bit his father underneath all that black.

 

“What makes you say that?” Finn asked, looking around Ben to join the conversation.

 

“I don’t know whether you’ve noticed Finn, but my mother is a workaholic. She has been since before I was even born. Nothing fazes her. She ate Hux alive in that interrogation room and has faced far worse in the past. Believe me, I know that look and it’s never good.”

 

Before either Finn or Rey had the chance to reply, the room went silent as they turned towards Leia. Rey moved to stand in front of Ben and felt him slip his arms around her waist.

 

Leia cleared her throat and gestured for everyone to crowd around the large table in the center of the room.

 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice. I had hoped to see you all again under much better circumstances.” She wrung her hands together tightly and pursed her lips.

 

“I’m not sure how familiar you all are with the recovery process of injured veterans or their reintegration to society when the war ended.” Leia paused and looked around at the groups gathered around them. Her eyes settled on Poe Dameron, seated with his crutch resting against the table.

 

“Initially, therapy droids were to be distributed to help give freedom and independence to veterans with missing and prosthetic limbs, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and so forth. But with the war with the Empire and the rise of the First Order, there were so many injuries that there’s simply not enough time or droids as are needed.”

 

“After the battle with the Empire, as thanks for the Rebel Alliances actions for saving their home, the Ewoks from the Forest Moon of Endor agreed to work with us to help rehabilitate our forces. Some even chose to stay with their veteran after they were healed, and grew to be lifelong friends. As the years went by, many more Ewoks signed up to the service. It even became a generational tradition for some Ewok families.”

 

Rey couldn’t help but think of Han and Chewie. It may not have purposely been a therapeutic relationship, but it was a great example of how close a bond could exist between species.

 

“A few weeks ago I was approached by Senator Clifton of Cantonica. He has had several reports of missing veterans along with their Ewoks companions, sometimes along with their spouses or other family members. Other Senators have also had many reports of citizens in their districts going missing, most of which are also veterans.”

 

Leia picked up a thick file of reports, placing it on the table in front of Rey. “I believe the Ewoks themselves might be responsible for the disappearances and that something much more sinister is going on that we don’t know about.”

 

Rey flicked through the file, skimming page after page of missing veterans and their companions and families. It didn’t make sense. Of course, it was possible that the missing veterans _could_ have commited suicide, it’s not uncommon amongst those that served. But where were the family members? The Ewoks? “Leia, I don’t mean to doubt you, but what makes you so sure that this is about the Ewoks?”

 

Leia handed her a second file, and then a third, a fourth and finally, a fifth. “Because this isn’t an isolated incident. And the only three things these cases all have in common are the veterans, their Ewok companions, and how close in proximity their unmanned ships were to Endor when they were found.”

 

When Rey met her gaze and raised an eyebrow, her mother-in-law sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “We... had our suspicions about the Ewoks when the Empire fell. They had actually _captured_ us prior to helping us and it was only thanks to C-3PO that we didn’t end up in their mess hall. Human flesh is a delicacy among Ewoks.”

 

It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop while everyone absorbed what Leia had told them. Clearly no-one here had been privy to that information up until now either.

 

“I’m sorry, did you say they were going to _eat you?”_

 

Ben growled in frustration. “What else happens in a mess hall, Finn? They weren’t taking them out for supper!”

 

Finn started tripping over himself “But they’re- they’re fluffy!”

 

“So is Chewbacca but he’d tear your arms off if you pissed him off enough!” _Or shoot you with a bowcaster_.

 

Finn paused, thinking back to when he was attempting to help patch Chewie up after their run in with the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub, before making a face and nodding. “Fair.”

 

Poe waded into the discussion after flipping through the file Rey had handed him. “So, we send a few scouts to the Forest Moon and scope the place out. I’m not really sure why this is up to the Resistance and not the local law enforcement, Leia.”

 

“Because, Admiral Dameron, when people are in need, we help. That’s what we’ve always done, and it’s what we always will do until there’s no more need for us.” She wrung her hands together in a nervous fashion before responding again. “I’m afraid we have already tried a simple reconnaissance mission. When the matter was first brought to me by Senator Clifton, I sent encrypted messages to three resistance members that had settled in nearby systems and they were happy to investigate, but they have since stopped responding to any and all communications and I cannot help but fear the worst.” Leia told him despondently. “I will not sacrifice anymore lives than I have already.”

 

Ben clenched his jaw and chewed thoughtfully. “But with all due respect, Mother, if we don’t act now then we _will_ be sacrificing more lives.”

 

Leia huffed and rolled her eyes. Of course her defiant son was disagreeing with her. “Your concern is noted, Commander, but I won’t be swayed just because you’re my son. It will just make me more determined to ensure your safety”

 

Poe sighed and shook his head. “I hate to agree with him but he’s right, Leia. If I didn’t have BB, that could have been me.”

 

“Leia,” Rey asked, the beginning of an idea forming in her mind. “How did C-3PO talk them out of it?”

 

The General rolled her eyes, a tight smirk on her face. “The Ewoks have a penchant for gold. They believed our dear protocol droid was a god.” She responded, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

Rey blinked. Of all the things she thought Leia was going to say, that definitely wasn’t it. She heard Ben snort and attempt to cover it up by coughing and apologising behind her.

 

She looked around, noting that the droid in question was missing and hummed thoughtfully. “So what if Ben and I were to go to Endor for a ‘honeymoon’ and take Threepio with us?”

 

“You know he can’t lie for bantha shit right?” Ben asked. “He would blow our cover before it even begins, Rey.”

 

“What else would you have us do? Dress ourselves up in gold underwear and lay ourselves on a kriffing platter in the center of their dwellings? If that’s the case then we may as well forget the gold and garnish ourselves with fruit instead.”

 

The couple were too focused on each other to see Leia blanch at the idea and she sought to change the topic. “When was it decided that you two would be going alone to a potentially hostile planet?” she asked in disbelief. “Perhaps I was considering sending Dameron and Chewbacca.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes, knowing full well his mother wouldn’t be sending an amputee and a Wookiee to settle a potentially deadly matter. “I assumed it was a given, considering we stormed a First Order base in Fondor alone and took the place down before the Resistance teams even descended.” he replied cheekily. “If Resistance troops have been taken out as quickly as you think they have, two fully trained gray Force users with lightsabers and _two functional_ legs each would take a bit more work to capture. No offense, Dameron. You may be a half decent pilot but...”

 

“None taken.” They could tell by Poe’s tone that he still wasn’t fond of having to take a backseat role in anything that wasn’t an airstrike.

 

“Mother, please. I think it’s also safe to assume that while Chewie would be hard to capture by something the size of a stuffed toy, he’s very memorable. At least they’ve never met either of us.” His argument was backed up by a quiet whine from the Wookiee in question.

 

Damn it, he really was too much like his father. Leia sighed again and waved her hand. “You make valid points, Commander. If Rey agrees with your idea, then it’s settled. While you three head to Endor, we will strategize here until you send back enough information to formulate a proper plan.”

Ben went to nod before noticing that Leia was sending three of them. “We three? I thought we already agreed that Threepio would sell us out?”

 

“No, you said _Threepio_ could not lie I quote ‘for bantha shit,’ you didn’t say that _you_ couldn’t lie to Threepio.” The General winked at him. “I expect to hear from you every hour, on the hour. Is that clear?”

 

Ben closed his eyes tightly and sighed. “Yes, General.” How had he gotten them stuck with Threepio as a chaperone?

 

* * *

 

It was a short trip back to Devaron, a small and out of the way forested planet, for Ben and Rey. Initially, they had only visited in order to  observe the fallen Temple of Eedit, in hopes that they could find something to further their knowledge of the Force. They didn’t expect to fall in love with the planet itself.

 

It was always high up on Rey’s list to eventually live somewhere with lush greens of the rainforests and deep blues of the rivers that flowed through the mountains surrounding them. The planet felt… familiar somehow. So familiar that Rey wondered if the daydreams she had as a young girl were just a glimpse of her future with Ben.

 

Their home was a humble two room cabin that they had built with their own hands and the Force, hidden away from the nearby outpost. It was quiet enough for Ben, who after his time with the First Order, could never feel at home anywhere where there was a lot of noise or people. They had a good sized garden that allowed Rey to grow whatever she wanted to her heart's content. It was probably the only home she’d had in her life that she didn’t have to fight for survival. They were happy there, It didn’t have to be fancy as long as it was anywhere but Jakku.

 

They had the night to pack and would rendezvous with the Resistance to confirm their plan before leaving with Threepio early the next morning. As expected, the droid believed every word of what Ben told him and seemed positively thrilled, if not a bit bemused, to be accompanying the young couple on their ‘honeymoon’ and proceeded to tell them all about Han and Leia’s, which was entirely too much information for Ben to handle. There was simply not enough Corellian whiskey on the entire planet to cleanse his mind of the things he learned that day.

 

They crawled into bed that night, not knowing for sure what the following days would bring. Ben quickly learnt in his years with Snoke, and later with the Resistance, never to underestimate any mission he was sent on. He had faith in them both and in the Force, but surely these savage creatures must pose some threat if they had managed to potentially kill thousands of people.

 

* * *

 

They reconvened in the operations room the next morning for their briefing before leaving with Threepio.

 

“Remember,” Leia told them, “you both know as much as I do about this situation. Please be careful. Neither of you are to be on your own at any time.” She paused, watching the couple. “Keep your lightsabers hidden under your clothes and whenever you need to communicate with us, do it from your ship so you’re not overheard.

 

“If you think you’re unsafe or at risk, then I want you both to get out of there while you can. I cannot lose either of you.” She looked at them both before pausing as her eyes met Ben’s. “Not again.”

 

His eyes softening, Ben took her hand and squeezed it gently in lieu of an answer.

 

Poe cleared his throat awkwardly before sliding two communicators across the desk. “I don’t pretend to know anything about the Force or this... bond between you both, but there’s a com for each of you. They’re patched into our frequency.”

 

He fished around in a drawer beside him before dangling a transmitter bracelet in front of them. “Leia tells me you’ve seen this before, Rey?”

 

Rey nodded, reaching out to take it from him. “She had me take it when I went looking for Luke.” She took the bracelet and tightened it snugly around her wrist.

 

As she opened her mouth to ask a question, Rey suddenly felt a weight plowing into her calves. She looked down to find they’d been joined by BB-8. She bent down to talk to him, once again straightening out his bent antenna.

 

“How do you keep doing that?” She asked him softly with a smile.

 

The little droid chirped fondly as she worked before explicitly blaming Poe with colourful and unbecoming language.

 

Rey clapped her hands over her mouth, unsure whether she should laugh or be thoroughly outraged at his choice of phrasing.

 

“BB!” Poe scolded his mechanical charge, looking utterly horrified at his language. “Where did you learn to talk like that?! And don’t blame R2, he’s been in Chandrila with Leia for months.”

 

The little droid bleeped and whined rapidly before plowing forwards into Ben’s legs, making Poe to turn to him. “Skywalker?!”

 

Ben scowled down at the astromech and put his foot out, pushing BB away from him gently. “I hate that ball.”

 

Leia cleared her throat, attempting to hide the amusement from her face. “I want to hear from you every hour. If I don’t, I will assume that you’re both incapacitated or worse and a team will be sent in to find you. Don’t make me risk the lives of other people because you’re too _busy_ to check in with me. I don’t need to remind you that this is not a _real_ honeymoon.”

 

Ben’s eyes widened comically at Leia’s insinuations. “Mother!”

 

Leia smiled sweetly at him. As much as he hated it, she took great joy in winding him up. “Oh please, I was young once too. I’m sure it hasn’t changed that much over the years.”

 

“I know you were,” he told her curtly. “Threepio left nothing to imagination when informing us of every sordid little thing I never needed to know about you and your honeymoon.”

 

She sighed, frowning slightly. “Honestly Ben, you’re thirty-three years old. How exactly do you think you were made?”

 

He looked up at the ceiling, avoiding her gaze. “I was rather hoping you could have just told me the Force created me and we could be done with the conversation.”

 

The general laughed at her only child, his innocence not surprising her. “Oh no, you’re not getting off that lightly. I’m retired now, until you grace me with some grandchildren to spoil, I need to find some other way to occupy my time.”

 

Once they were done going over the basics, they boarded their ship with Threepio and began their trip to Endor. It would take two standard days to reach the Forest Moon and Ben could only hope the time went quickly. His patience for the golden droid was limited to begin with. The thought of being stuck with Threepio for forty-eight hours concerned him to no end.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. What do we think the Ewoks are up to?


End file.
